


Lingering Nightmare

by Julibellule



Series: Rose's Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose joins the Doctor in his room after one of his pretty bad nightmares to bring him a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Nightmare

A burning fire raged through me, bringing wrath and destruction to everything I laid eyes on. This wasn't supposed to happen. I chose a long time ago to be a healer; I had pledge my name as the Doctor. But in this moment, all I could do was destroy and kill. I was tired of the suffering, tired of the killing, tired of the greed of the madmen and tired of savage and emotionless slaughter of machines. And as my screams rose, so did the fire I willed to finish it all.

When I woke up, the warm air of the night almost felt cool on my skin after the haunting fire of my dream. I closed my eyes and settled down. I wasn't alone and her presence calmed me as much as it frightened me. But in spite of the dreadful state I was in, she managed to make me smile and doused the fire still imbedded in the memory of my skin.

My wonderful Rose. How many times have you saved me? And for how long will you still do it? You promised me forever but do I really deserve it? Do you at least understand what it means?

I was holding her tight, so scared to lose her, feeling her body getting warmer against my skin, inhaling her musky scent, shivering beneath her touch. She was beautiful. She was fiora ona (my beautiful). And those words echoed through me, generating a small pinch in my abdomen. It grew in a comfortable burning feeling, tingling stronger and stronger throughout my limbs, erupting in a high-pitch sob against her neck.

I was shaken with pure love for her and it overwhelmed me so much I was urged to tell her. "I missed you, fiora ona."

And then she left me with a lingering smile and a slight sense of arousal.


End file.
